Te siento en mi sangre
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Eric no era gay, en un principio. pero la ingesta de sangre de vampiro tiene sus consecuencias... Semilemon


Te siento en mi sangre

Eric no era gay. En principio. Pero la ingesta de sangre de vampiro tiene sus consecuencias.

Cuando Godric se lo ofreció, estaba demasiado dévil para pensar con claridad: no tenía tiempo; pero no pudo evitar admirar la imagen de Godric: la muerte en persona se le apareció, bajo la forma de un muchacho, y sus ojos por un segundo llegaron a inundarse de emoción al verlo reír cuando le dijo que lucharía con él si pudiera, y sintió que se estremecía de emoción cuando Godric abrió la boca como para tomar la energía del aire, luciendo sus colmillos en toda su envergadura, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se le había hechado encima, y lo estaba engullendo.

Lo devoraba. Se comía todo su ser, y Eric sintió mas que nunca la muerte, mientras forcejeaba con las pocas fuerzas que su estado le permitía. Después, habiendo perdido casi del todo el conocimiento, sintió algo cálido y espeso chorreando ligeramente entre sus labios,… y la muerte entró en él.

Cuando despertó en su primera noche de vampiro, d verdad pensó por un momento que lo habían enterrado por error o antes de muerto. Se asustó y dio un respingo, y forcejeó…y se sintió mas fuerte que nunca.

Se las arregló para abrirse paso a través de la tierra y surgir de ella, y allí, esperándolo, se encontró a aquel muchacho. Sonriente, expectante, esperando su llegada.

Al salir de la tierra se sintió distinto. Se miró como si esperase algún cambio físico, escuchó a su alrededor cosas que jamás se habría imaginado escuchar antes,…

Y llenó los oídos de Godric con preguntas típicas de un vampiro recién nacido.

A veces Godric respondía con seriedad, sin semblante, otras parecía cruel, y otras el vikingo conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

Dios…que belleza en esos momentos.

-…¿Por qué no nos pudrimos, como los otros muertos?-¿Somos muy distintos ahora?-¿Hay muchos como nosotros?-¿Estamos malditos?-¿Estamos siendo castigados?-¿Estamos siendo recompensados?-¿Por qué no podemos salir a la luz?...

Esta última pregunta la hizo tres veces.

-¿Por qué caminamos de noche?

-Porque no podemos salir a la luz.

-¿Por qué no podemos?

Godric se tomó un segundo ara responder- porque nos hace daño.

-Que tontería- se le escapó a Eric. Por un momento, Godric le miró muy serio. Se arrepintió al momento.

-quiero…decir…-Godric no cambiaba su semblante. Era de pocas palabras, y obviamente no le gustaba que se menospreciasen. Si había dicho que la luz era mala, por algo sería.-…¿Qué …nos hace…?

Godric tardó un momento en responder-Si quieres, puedes comprobarlo.

Eric se quedó de piedra.-Puede intentar salir a la luz, si quieres saberlo.

Eric se tomó un momento. Sentía ahora mas que nunca una gran curiosidad por lo que pasaba. Sabía que Godric no arriesgaría su…No vida tan a la ligera, y entre eso, y esperar pacientemente a que su creador hablara, se levantó, y caminó hacia la boca de la caverna.

Godric se sonrió tristemente a si mismo. Era como un niño. A veces un poco irritante, pero tierno e inexperto. Esta vez, la facultad que destacó era su impaciencia. Aprendería con el tiempo.

Muy poco tiempo después, Eric regresó a la oscuridad casi gimiendo, humeando y con gran parte de la piel quemada. Como era muy joven, no resultó demasiado grave.

El vikingo se fue a sentar contra la roca a un par de metros de su maestro, sin decir nada. Godric no pretendía castigarle por su insolencia. Así pues, se levantó con calma y se acuclilló cerca de él.

-...pronto se pasará. Conforme envejezcas, será mas grave y mas rápido.

Eric tembló un poco, y cuando habló, su voz sonó un poco rota.

-…no…volveré a la luz….¿Nunca?

Godric lo miró con seriedad.

-…Ni a su calor- terminó la frase Eric, y apartó la vista, asimilando lo sucedido.

-"Yo puedo darte calor"-Habría dicho Godric, pero era de pocas palabras. Se lo dijo en gestos:

Rozó con cuidado, casi con mimo, su brazo, se acercó mas a él, y dejó su cabeza en contacto con la suya, los labios contra su frente, sin besarle, solo quedándose así. Notó como Eric se acurrucaba, se dejaba cubrir, como un halcón a su polluelo, que ha intentado volar del nido antes de tiempo y a estado a punto de caerse.

Y durmieron así ese día, como todos los demás días, de los próximos casi mil años.

En todo aquel tiempo, las preguntas de Eric fueron encontrando respuestas, la inexperiencia, se fue tornando, lentamente, en destreza, y con el tiempo, en experiencia.

Su torpeza, y cierta timidez, se tornó en firmeza, frialdad, y crueldad, como Godric le enseñó. (Aún que mas tarde, acabaría arrepintiéndose)

Pero hubo algo que no cambió, ni cambiaría jamás. Y es que la ingesta de sangre de vampiro tiene sus consecuencias.

Eric encontró una mujer de unos treinta años, y bebió de ella con avidez, ignorando su llanto y su forcejeo, hasta que notó algo…peculiar:

Su sangre tenía un sabor poco común. De hecho era un sabor que ya conocía: uno de los favoritos de Godric. (entonces aún no se habían descubierto los distintos tipos de sangre: acababa de dar con una AB-, muy poco común, cosa que a Godric le gustaba)

Eric no se lo pensó dos veces. Se cargó la mujer al hombro y corrió a la mayor velocidad que fue capaz, de regreso a la mansión abandonada donde los dos estaban viviendo ahora. Olfateó la estancia, comprobando que su creador seguía allí, y caminó hasta un salón de te, donde lo encontró leyendo un manuscrito. Se entretenía con la lectura.

-Godric- dijo. Su creador alzó la mirada.-he encontrado esta mujer…su sangre sabe distinta, como a ti te gusta.

El moreno sonrió. Dejó a un lado el manuscrito y caminó hasta Eric. Todavía tenía la mujer al hombro. Con lentitud, enredó los dedos en su cabello, de color castaño claro, y olfateó la herida que los colmillos de Eric habían dejado en su cuello antes.

Sonrió, pues acababa de reconocer el olor, y efectivamente, era poco común, y muy sabroso, para su gusto. Miró a Eric, y le dio las gracias, antes de hundir sus colmillos en la piel de la mujer, y beber hasta saciarse.

Eric se dio la vuelta para dejar fuera el cadáver y seguir buscando comida cuando la voz de su compañero a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

-Eric…no te vallas.

Eric se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Dejaste de comer…¿Solo para traérmela?

-Sabía que te gustaba.

Godric caminó hacia él. Con esa sonrisa sencilla, tan leve y tan propia de él, acarició con lentitud su clavícula.

-¿No querrías haberla probado tu también?

-Lo hice, antes de traerla

-Ha sido un detalle. Deja que te lo agradezca.

Sin darse cuenta, como si Godric lo estuviera hipnotizando, Eric retrocedió a su paso hasta dejarse caer en el sofá cubierto por la polvorienta sábana. Godric siguió avanzando hasta sentarse sobre él. Eric no pudo evitar estremecerse. El moreno rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-¿…no quieres saborearlo un poco mas?

Eric, confundido, por un momento volvió a ser el vikingo perdido como un niño de antes y se dejó hacer:

Unió sus labios y su lengua con los del moreno y compartió con él el sabor de aquella sangre, aún fresca y caliente en su boca. No tardó mucho en abrazarlo, por la nuca y los hombros, y profundizar el beso; y no tardo mucho en sentir su piel desnuda en contacto con sus manos, y cómo el moreno iba desechando poco a poco sus pantalones, y abriendo su camisa y besando y chupando bajo ella su piel.

Eric sintió brotar sus colmillos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo todo el placer que le proporcionaba Godric. Sus cuerpos no eran tan cálidos como los de los humanos, pero por ellos circulaba una energía que, aún que distinta, proporcionaba calor…especialmente a la hora de amarse. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que algunos gemidos roncos surgieran libremente de su garganta.

Godric, complacido, siguió provocándole y se desnudó el también para cambiar de posiciones…

Eric no sabía si era muy…adecuado hacer aquello, y miró por un momento con duda al moreno, pero nunca se atrevería a negarle nada, así pues, se dejó tomar, y sintió sus envestidas, y rugió de placer…

Y cuando despertó, y se dio cuenta de que era otro sueño, maldijo por lo bajo. Le llevaba pasando tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a ello, y no luchaba contra la experiencia… pero le daba rabia no saber que hacer con Godric al respecto. Siempre parecía que él lo sabía todo…¿Y si se enterase de aquello?

No a mucha distancia, Godric abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que Eric. Y una sonrisa leve y sincera se dibujó en sus labios.

Eric había bebido su sangre, y era su progenie: sentía en su propia sangre la excitación del rubio, y su frustración…y su placer al respecto. Esto no pasaba con todos los creadores y sus progenies, pero Godric se aseguraba de concentrarse en ello; incluso era capaz de concentrarse para asistir a sus sueños…y disfrutarlos como un mudo espectador. Lo sabía todo. Y cómo correspondía a Eric. Lo amaba de forma especial…era una relación mas profunda que el sexo…mas duradera que un orgasmo…pero estaba allí, con toda la atracción que ello implica.

Sabía lo que Eric sentía por él, y lo sabría siempre…

Lo sentía en su sangre.

-Es cierto que me dan venazos: ahora me esta dando por trae blood, pero no os preocupéis, aún que cada cosa a su tiempo, pienso continuar todo lo que tengo pendiente-


End file.
